


beaded bubbles winking at the brim

by LTRisBACK



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable, DTIYS, Date Night, For WhitelyFoster, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Going back in time, Other, Slight Drug Use, Smoking, Sort Of, Sweet, it's a joint, rooftop dates, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTRisBACK/pseuds/LTRisBACK
Summary: Aziraphale settled back against the chimney, the bricks rough and gritty against the fabric of his jacket and smiled as Crowley flicked open a lighter, joint already held at their lips.  The demon was a true picture tonight, and Aziraphale settled back to really soak it in.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	beaded bubbles winking at the brim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts), [slateblueflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slateblueflowers/gifts).



> For the amazing @WhiteleyFoster and her beautiful Jazz Baby DTIYS challenge. Thank you to the amazing @slateblueflowers for her incredible beta work and recommendations! I've had a great deal of fun writing this, I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> You can find this incredible picture on WhiteleyFoster's Tumblr, Insta and Patreon. Go follow if you don't already because all the things are AMAZING.
> 
> Here is the link to the picture on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/CDjxGcsloO6/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

Aziraphale settled back against the chimney, the bricks rough and gritty against the fabric of his jacket and smiled as Crowley flicked open a lighter, joint already held at their lips. The demon was a true picture tonight, and Aziraphale settled back to really soak it in. The light of the full moon threw one side of their face into sharp relief as it gilded the exposed skin of their shoulders, the constellations of freckles showing up like dark stars on the light sky of their porcelain skin.

The slinky black dress they were wearing clung in all the right places, the neckline just low enough to display sharp collarbones and a glimpse of decolletage, the short strings of silver beads on the fabric creating a beautiful shimmer of light and sound every time they shifted where they were straddling the ridge of the roof, facing Aziraphale. The beautifully matched natural pearls glinted in their earlobes, matching the two strings of white orbs that looped down the front of the dress, hanging in the air now as Crowley leaned slightly closer to Aziraphale. 

The two feathers set in the back of Crowley’s headband brought a warm feeling to Aziraphale every time he caught a glimpse of them. The two feathers, carefully saved from their first simultaneous moult all the way back in Egypt, had been hidden away for such a long time that Aziraphale hadn’t thought he would see them again. Tonight, when Crowley appeared at the bookshop to pick Aziraphale up, as soon as they had turned to look at something in the street it had felt like a punch in the gut to see the two feathers standing out from the back of Crowley’s head, held by the narrow velvet band. 

Aziraphale sat back and took in the sight of his love, a soft smile playing about his lips as Crowley flicked the flint of the lighter, the flame briefly illuminating their whole face with a golden glow. Aziraphale’s heart swelled, remembering a night almost a century ago, a night so much like this one but so different, with the two of them sitting out in the night air on a windowsill. The dress then had been a near match for the one the demon was wearing tonight, as they sat and talked about the wonder of automobiles and their pleasure that they weren’t horses. The demon had even styled their hair the same way as it had been that night, with very short back and sides and the front swept up in a gorgeous flick that Aziraphale just wanted to run his fingers through. 

Tonight’s date had been a surprise organised by Crowley; they had told Aziraphale what to wear and that they would pick him up. The visit to something that was almost the same as a 1920’s club like the ones they had occasionally visited in those days had been delightful, but being pulled up to the rooftop was what had truly made the evening. 

Crowley had applied a miracle to the rooftop that filtered out the city’s anachronistic sounds, creating a bubble where the only sound was the music and chatter drifting up from the dance downstairs and the occasional growl of a very old motor. 

The bottle of champagne was above Aziraphale’s head on the only flat space available, the edge of the chimney. It was absolutely expected that the champagne would remain ice cold and not fall, and neither would the glasses that sat beside it. 

Crowley took a puff on the joint, then extended it to Aziraphale who took it, fingertips brushing against Crowley’s. They traded puffs back and forth, gazing out at the city, up at the moon and most of all at each other. Crowley handed Aziraphale the joint for the final puff. He put the joint to his lips, eyes closing as he savoured the last drag. By the time he opened his eyes, Crowley had two glasses of champagne in their hands, the traditional champagne coupes held daintily as they extended one to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale took the saucer and extended it back to the demon, who smiled and gently tapped their glass against his. 

“To tonight,” they said softly. “To us.” 

“To us,” Aziraphale repeated, and raised the glass to his lips. He took a dainty sip, only to be distracted by something shifting in his glass as he tipped it. He glanced down, puzzled, into the glass. A glint of gold shimmered below the liquid’s surface, and he used a single finger to gently fish it out, then set the glass aside, fully expecting it to stay put where he set it as he raised the small metal object up to his face and examined it in the moonlight. A ring glinted in the moonlight, and Aziraphale raised his eyes to Crowley’s, staring. 

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said slowly, their voice shaking slightly with emotion, “almost a century ago, I got drunk on a rooftop with you and I said that if we were free, you would cut ties with heaven, I would cut ties with hell, and we would stay here on Earth and be happy together. Well, we’re free, Angel. We have cut ties with Heaven and Hell and now, Aziraphale, I’m asking...will you stay here on Earth and be happy with me?” 

A tear welled in the corner of Aziraphale’s eye, a knot forming in his throat, as he stared at Crowley, their eyes blown wide without dark glasses to hide behind. After a moment he managed to nod, a sob catching his words in his throat even as he scrambled forward (the champagne coupe miraculously moving itself out of the way) and wrapped his arms around Crowley’s bare shoulders, clinging to the demon as he nodded into their shoulder. 

Crowley gave a wet-sounding chuckle even as they clung back. Finally Aziraphale drew back and offered the ring silently to Crowley, then watched wide eyed as they slipped it onto his finger. 

Finally, Aziraphale managed to swallow the lump in his throat and respond verbally. “Yes, love, absolutely yes. Oh, Crowley, I love you so much,” he wrapped a hand around the back of Crowley’s neck, both of their feathers brushing against the back of his hand and reminding him of the feathers from that long-ago night, feathers he had wished had been theirs. Now the intimacy of Crowley wearing both of their feathers was a reality and the feeling that evoked was overwhelming. 

He pulled Crowley’s head gently to meet his, resting their foreheads together and staring into their eyes before shifting to press a soft kiss to their lips. The music from below swirled around them in the moonlight as they traded soft kisses, the ring on Aziraphale’s finger warming against the back of Crowley’s neck. Aziraphale smiled and thought of the ring hidden in a secret spot in the shop, and what it would look like when he slipped it on to Crowley’s hand sometime in the near future. Then he pushed the thought away and settled in to enjoy kissing his demon while the soft music played on into the night.


End file.
